deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Combatants' Home Productions
Like with series, sometimes the companies deserve credit too, including the productions that most of the Death Battle combatants are from (with the exceptions of Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black and Chuck Norris), and here they are in Death Battle Episode order: Companies Note: Bold 'characters are victors, ''Italic ''characters means they've fought twice, characters with '*' symbols next to their name have won twice and characters two '*' symbols means they have undecided fates (their battle has not been released yet). *Disney: 'Goliath ** Star Wars: Boba Fett, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader ** Marvel: Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool*, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, 'Quicksilver, The Hulk *Nintendo: 'Samus Aran, Fox McCloud, Kirby, ** Mario: Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser ** Zelda: Princess Zelda, Link, Ganondorf ** Pokémon: Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, ''Charizard'', Red, [[Mewtwo|'Mewtwo']] *Capcom: Mike Haggar, Felicia, Strider Hiryu, Dante ** Street Fighter: Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters ** Mega Man: Dr. Wily, Mega Man *Warner Bros: Harry Potter ** Mortal Kombat: Shang Tsung, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, [[Sonya Blade|'Sonya Blade']] ** DC: Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, [[The Flash|'The Flash']], [[The Joker|'The Joker']], Doomsday *Nickelodeon: Toph Beifong ** TMNT: Leonardo*, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael *Microsoft: Zitz, Master Chief, ** Killer Instinct: Riptor, Black Orchid,' Fulgore' *Arc System Works: Sol Badguy ** BlazBlue: Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge *Sony: Kratos, Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter, Sweet Tooth, Nathan Drake *Image: Spawn *Konami: Bomberman **Metal Gear: Solid Snake, Raiden (Metal Gear) *Namco Bandai: Dig Dug ** Soul Calibur: Ivy Valentine, Nightmare ** Digimon: [[Agumon|'Agumon']], [[Tai|'Tai']] *Shonen Jump: Gaara, Roronoa Zoro **Dragon Ball: Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu, [[Hercule Satan|'Hercule Satan']] *Sega: Segata Sanshiro, Bayonetta **Sonic: ''Shadow the Hedgehog'', Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose *SNK: Mai Shiranui, Terry Bogard *Hasbro: Starscream, Bucky O' Hare **My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie *id Software: Doomguy *Square Enix: Lara Croft **Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart *Mattel: He-Man *Rankin-Bass: Lion-O *Temco: Ryu Hayabusa *20th Century Fox: Terminator *MGM: Robocop *Toho: Godzilla *Kadokawa Pictures: Gamera *Saban: Tigerzord *Sunrise, Inc.: Gundam Epyon *Hakusensha, Inc.: Guts *Ubisoft: Sam Fisher *Rooster Teeth: [[Yang Xiao Long|'Yang Xiao Long']] **Red vs. Blue: The Meta, Agent Carolina *Kobunsha/Kodansha: Astro Boy, 'Erza Scarlet *Blizzard Entertainment: 'Tracer *Valve: The Scout *Onipress: Ramona Flowers Trivia *Nintendo holds the record for the highest number of Death Battle victors with Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf and Mewtwo. **Disney holds the record for the second highest number of Death Battle victors with Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Goliath, Doctor Doom and Hawkeye. *Warner Bros. and Nintendo hold the record for the highest number of Death Battle losers (Warner Bros. has Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman (from his fight against Spider-Man), Sektor, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, and Green Arrow; Nintendo has Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Mario, Zelda, Pikachu, Luigi, Venusaur, Charizard, and Bowser. **Capcom holds the record for the second highest number of losers with Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, and Mega Man. *Nintendo has the most combatants with 19 combatants made of Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo. **Disney has the second most combatants with 16 different combatants made of Boba Fett, Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver and The Hulk. *No Nintendo-owned combatant won against a Sega-owned opponent, having lost twice in a row until Donkey Kong VS Knuckles. **No Warner Bros-owned combatant was able to win against a Disney-owned opponent, having lost four times in a row, until Batman VS Captain America. Disney.jpg|Disney logo in dedication to Boba Fett, Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, and The Hulk. Nintendo.jpg|Nintendo logo in dedication to Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo. Capcom.jpg|Capcom logo in dedication to Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White and Ken Masters. WB.jpg|Warner Bros. logo in dedication to Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Batman, Superman, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Sonya Blade and Doomsday. Nickelodeon.jpg|Classic Nickelodeon logo in dedication to Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Toph Beifong. Microsoft.jpg|Microsoft logo in dedication to Zitz, Riptor, Master Chief, Black Orchid and Fulgore. File:ArcSystemWorksLogo.png|Arc System Works logo in dedication of Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge and Sol Badguy. Sony.jpg|Sony logo in dedication to Kratos, Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter, Sweet Tooth and Nathan Drake. Image Comics.jpg|Image Comics logo in dedication to Spawn. Konami.jpg|Konami logo in dedication to Bomberman, Solid Snake and Raiden (Metal Gear). Namco.jpg|Namco Bandai logo (as "Bandai Namco") in dedication of Dig Dug, Ivy Valentine, Nightmare, Agumon and Tai. Shonen Jump.jpg|Shonen Jump logo in dedication to Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan and Roronoa Zoro. Sega.jpg|Sega logo in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails the Fox, Segata Sanshiro, Knuckles the Echidna, Bayonetta and Amy Rose. SNK.jpg|SNK logo in dedication to Mai Shiranui and Terry Bogard. Hasbro.jpg|Hasbro logo in dedication to Starscream, Rainbow Dash, Bucky O' Hare and Pinkie Pie. id Software.jpg|id Software logo in dedication to Doomguy. Square Enix.jpg|Square Enix logo in dedication to Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart and Lara Croft. Mattel.jpg|The Mattel logo in dedication to He-Man. Rankin Bass.jpg|Rankin Bass logo in dedication of Lion-O. Tecmo.jpg|Tecmo logo in dedication to Ryu Hayabusa. 20th Century Fox.jpg|20th Century Fox logo in dedication to The Terminator. MGM.jpg|MGM logo in dedication to Robocop. Toho logo.png|Toho logo in dedication to Godzilla. Kadokawa Pictures.JPG|Kadokawa Pictures logo dedicated to Gamera. Saban logo.jpg|Saban logo in dedication to Tigerzord. Sunrise_company_logo_svg.png|Sunrise, Inc logo in dedication to Gundam Epyon. logo.jpg|Hakusensha, Inc. logo in dedication to Guts. Ubisoft-logo.jpg|Ubisoft logo in dedication to Sam Fisher. Rooster.jpg|Rooster Teeth logo in dedication to Yang Xiao Long, The Meta and Agent Carolina. Kodansha.png|Kodansha logo, in dedication to Astro Boy and Erza Scarlet. Blizzard Entertainment Logo.jpg|Blizzard Entertainment logo in dedication to Tracer. Valve logo (1).svg|Valve logo in dedication to The Scout. Onipress.jpg|Onipress logo in dedication to Ramona Flowers. Category:Real World Category:Upcoming death battles